Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!
Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! is a animated television series from Warner Bros. Animation that was originally slated to premiere on Cartoon Network; but on May 13, 2015, the show was announced at the 2015 Turner upfront to air on Boomerang. However, on Monday October 5, 2015 the series began airing weekdays on Cartoon Network at 7/6 c. The series features the main Scooby-Doo characters as they spend their last summer break together after finishing their senior year of high school. The series employs redesigned character models for the main cast, and was written to parallel that of the original 1969 series. On June 16, 2017, Jon Colton Barry announced that the show was cancelled and won't be renewed for a third season.https://twitter.com/joncoltonbarry/status/875931566991581184 Plot The show features the "Scooby Gang" (Mystery Inc.) as they finish their senior year of high school. Making plans to spend their last summer break as a team, they decide to travel in the Mystery Machine to seek enjoyment and adventure. Along the way, however, they encounter a slew of monsters and havoc, preventing them from finishing their journey. Production The series was announced alongside other reboots of animated classics, including The Tom and Jerry Show and Wabbit. Sam Register, who was promoted to president of Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Digital Series in April 2014, will be its supervising producer. The series will have a 22-minute running time. A "sneak peek" of the series was published in the 2014 Comic-Con Special edition of TV Guide, where it was stated that it would take "a more playful tone" than its previous incarnation, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Series producer Zac Moncrief explained that it would be "a more comedic ensemble", and that the characters' relationships were written to parallel those of the original 1969 series, removing any romantic subplots. In addition, the character of Scooby-Doo will have limited dialogue, and as "a new twist," Fred will have modified the Mystery Machine to be equipped with numerous modern appliances. Most strikingly, the series will employ redesigned character models for the main cast (while retaining their original clothes). Moncrief described the overhaul as "simplistic, edgy design to match the comedic styling," with their retained attire as "what a hipster dresses like in their world." In addition, the series employs redesigned characters models for the cast (retaining their original clothes, with a few design tweaks, e.g. Velma and Daphne wearing short sleeves). Moncrief described this as a "simplistic, edgy design to match the comedic styling", and likened their fashion to the hipster subculture. However, he denied it as "a campy or meta version" of Scooby-Doo. It is also the first Scooby-Doo television series where Casey Kasem does not have a role in the series; Kasem, who voiced Shaggy (and various minor roles in the series) from 1969 to 2009, retired from voice acting due to declining health during the production of Mystery Incorporated and died on June 15, 2014. References Category:Shows Category:Scooby-Doo Series Category:2010s shows Category:Boomerang Category:Reboot Series Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Acquired Series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Ended series Category:2015 television series debuts Category:2018 television series endings Category:2015 Category:2016